Trapped
by Will Roy Rox Our Soxs
Summary: The whole school is trapped in the Great Hall. One of the people in there is a murderer, but who is it? A Harry Potter murder mystery. Please RR!
1. Flick of a Candle

This story is a combinded effort by 3 writers here on Fan Fiction dot net. Arrietty Black, b3atr3d, and gab3.   
  
This basically, well it is, a murder mystery story. Can you manage to figure out who the murderer is?? Or who will the next victim be? We've left our clues...enjoy:  
  
*****************  
  
Trapped. Chapter 1- Flick of a Candle  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Harry and Ron just got finished qudditch pratice and were heading to thhe Great Hall along with most of the school. As they entered each of the students broke off, walking towards their designated table, chattering. Harry looked up at the ceiling, rain slashed on the windows and the sky was nearly black.  
  
Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting, along with Dean and Seamus, with her nose stuck in an Ancient Ruins book.  
  
"Have a good pratice?" she said with out looking up  
  
"Oh, it was lovely..the sun shining, the birds chirping....and then I snapped backed to reality in enough time to wonder why I was bothering to watch the pratice"  
  
She then snapped her book shut and then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah it is nasty, isn't it?"  
  
"No Hermione it's lovely! This is my ideal weather"  
  
"Oh shut it, you two. I'm wet and soggy and I just want to eat and change" said Harry rolling his eyes  
  
"Me too mate"  
  
"Oh here!" Hermione said as she pulled out her wand a dried their clothes  
  
The two mumbled their thanks sat down, and Harry placed his broom on the ground.  
  
**  
  
For the next few minutes they ate in silence as they watched Ron shove everything he could into his mouth.  
  
"Oh Ron, are you EVER going to get manners?"  
  
"WhdyIwantmanersmione?"  
  
"Ugh! That gross! And it's not funny Harry!"  
  
Harry looked down into his plate to advoid being yelled at by Hermione even more.  
  
**  
  
A few minutes later Fred, George, and Lee took seat down at the table next to Hermione.  
  
"Hello Children!"  
  
"Glad to be inside?"  
  
"No George, i'd rather be outside in the pouring rain!"  
  
"Don't go and turn into another Wood on me Ronniekins!"  
  
"Shut up Fred!"  
  
**  
  
15 minutes into dinner Neville and Ginny entered the hall.   
  
"Oh no! I'm late again! I had to run back to the common room to get my cloak, but I forgot the password! Then Ginny finally went to leave the common room so I got in!"  
  
"Here have a seat Neville" said Ron pointing to his left as Dean moved to make room "and relax, the password is being changed next week"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, though she looked as though she felt sorry for him, and took a seat on Harry's right.  
  
"I swear he'll never remember anything" Ginny wishpered to Harry  
  
Harry laughed and looked up to see pavarti walking right behind him and lavendar behind George.  
  
"Here Neville... take my remembral, I have no use for it" said Pavarti as she sat down  
  
"Oh, ermm thanks"  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
**  
  
Dinner went on, with nothing eventful happening, unless you count Colin Creevey joing the table and badgering Harry with a billion questions about wut its like to pratice in the rain.   
  
"...so you don't fall off the broom..."  
  
"No Colin"  
  
**  
  
Towards the end of dinner Wood showed up looking very annoyed  
  
"We didn't have to end pratice!! I could've impervioused us all so we couldn't get wet! But SOMEONE" He looks at Fred "had to step on my wand."  
  
"Oh geeze Oliver, who on Earth would do that on *purpose*"  
  
"Oh shut up Fred!"  
  
**  
  
When they finally finished eating Dumbledore rose to his feet, as he opened his moth to speak all a giant gust of wind came into the hall, all of the candles went out, they were in complete darkness except from the only light came from the ghosts. Then a loud bloodcurdling scream came out of nowhere....  
  
...as the candles flickered back on gasps, screams and shrieks filled the hall.   
  
*******************  
  
Oooo look at that! Please R/R!! The more reviews we get the quicker we will update. And remember, there is a murderer on the loose. 


	2. Fork in a neck literally

This chapter is from the POV of Pansy Parkinson... each chapter will be in the POV of a different character  
  
(pov= point of view)  
  
Chapter Two: Fork in a Neck...literally.  
  
_____________  
  
As the gust of wind came in, I felt myself knocked off the bench. I didn't think the wind so powerful, yet it felt familiar...I let out a scream of surprise. A second later the lights came on again and what I saw made me scream again. Goyle's head was bent the way Nearly   
  
Headless Nick's normally is - a 90 degree angle, lying on the table top. As I stood up and looked over the heads of the students behind me, I saw several Ravenclaws and Gryffindors stand on their tables for a better view. I then looked back down at Goyle to see a large fork sticking out of his neck. As I let out another scream, students and professors started running over. I felt myself being pushed away by Saint Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood. Potter then looked at me and asked, "What happened?"  
  
How could he be so stupid? Look ahead Potter!  
  
"Well...HE GOT HIS NECK SNAPPED!!!!" I snapped.  
  
I then looked over to my love Draco. His fair skin was lighter than usual, he looked as though he was at a complete loss for words.  
  
"Oh my god...Dumbledore- look at Goyle"  
  
I looked over towards the sound of the voice and saw that Professor Snape had just arrived at the table with some other professors. I heard a loud thud and looked over at Crabbe, who had passed out with a piece of cake in his mouth. I then looked back up at and I saw Snape's typical frown  
  
deepen; his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Students!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "Calm down and  
  
*please* SIT in   
  
your places. We need to sort this ordeal out."  
  
The students grumbled and started to shuffle towards their designated seats. I looked down at my bench place, and stared from it, to Goyle's body. I couldn't move. But, then I saw Dumbledore turn to me; he pat his clammy hand on my shoulder. I shuddered slightly under his touch.  
  
"It's all right, dear. You don't have to sit here...Go with Poppy and she'll tend to you," he said calmly.  
  
I then followed Madam Pomfrey, past all of the students and to the doors of the hall. When we got to the doors, she seemed to be having a problem opening them. She yanked and yanked, but still nothing happened. Hagrid noticed this and walked over to try and help her, but the doors still wouldn't budge. I scowled, finally regaining some composure.  
  
"What in the bloody hell? Open the door, you oaf!"   
  
I growled. Hagrid just shook his head, pretending not to hear me, but Madam Pomfrey started to scold me about my mouth. ("This is an Educational Institution! Your foul mouth will not be tolerated!") Blah, blah...What a loud woman! I mean, one of my "friends" just died. You would think she'd be more considerate. Bitch. Unfortunately, this wasn't the end. A loud cackle was heard from outside the doors. The sound resounded through the whole hall. I shuddered again as it the temperature dropped suddenly in the room. It felt as though Dementors were nearing. I unconsciously backed against the door, wondering what the hell was wrong with this school.  
  
_______  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Woo, chapter two complete! Make sure to check out the site: http://www.geocities.com/willroyisourbitch/home.html . We're starting detective teams! Join with a group of friends and see if you can finish first! Oh, and see that button that says "Submit Review"? Click it! REVIEWS OR NOTHING! ;) The next chapter will be longer with lots of twists and turns..hehe...Okay doke..REVIEW PEOPLE! ^_~ No flames, but constructive  
  
criticism is allowed. 


End file.
